


rush in my ears

by kimaracretak



Series: the starlit cold morning where the dreams never last [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Sensation Play, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: It's safer underwater.





	rush in my ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> _Rush in my ears_  
>  Where the elements descend  
> Chance does not make change  
> So all your worries were fake
> 
> \- '[River](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXoOXHctY10)', Gazpacho

"Hush now."

It's hardly a necessary admonishment. There's neither sound nor air under the river, but with Goldberry Nînazîr breathes in safety. She doesn't ask why, even when the ring wants her to. She wants Goldberry more.

Goldberry's mouth is her only anchor, hot between her thighs as she laps at Nînazîr's cunt soft like the waves. She hums with laughter and Nînazîr can feel every inch of her skin vibrating in response. She wants Goldberry's fingers, Goldberry's teeth, _more_.

Moonlight filters through the water as the current swirls around her, limp with the pleasure of Goldberry's lips and tongue.


End file.
